Chapter 10
Tenth Bone: "Massive Attack--Unprepared" is the ninth (numbered tenth) chapter of [[Manga|the manga B. Ichi]]. It was collected as part of Volume 3. Featured Appearances Plot Robot Tournament Stadium The survivors of the Fear Robot's attack look helplessly at the attacking machine, wishing that someone like Charisma Justice was present to save them. As the crowd begins to chant "Justice," Tool admits that a hero would be helpful right now. Shotaro promises to "kick its ass"; when Tool reminds him how dangerous the robot is, Shotaro adds that he will "crush it." Tool pauses before offering his assistance, noting that he never liked Fear Factory even when it called itself "Happy Factory." attacks the Fear Robot with Rainbow Boa|left]] Shotaro straddles Tool's pickaxe, his hands clutching the blade and his feet pressed against its staff. Tool then swings his weapon to perform Kappa Style, Art of the Pick-Axe: Rainbow Boa, flinging the pickaxe with Shotaro so hard into the air that it sails upward. The sight surprises survivors who recognize Tool by name, as well as Rodigy, who stands on the Fear Robot's shoulder and sees Shotaro and the pickaxe coming towards him. Tool increases the force of the attack with Grand Viper while Shotaro removes his hands from the axe and prepares Justice Blade. Rodigy calls an order to Nofix, piloting inside the Fear Robot. Yohei Nanami stares in shock at Shotaro's arrival. A loud crash is heard. Tool cannot see whether Shotaro was successful--and he was not: the Fear Robot blocked with its right forearm. As Shotaro falls, he sees through one of the Fear Robot's eye-shaped windows that Yohei is inside. While Nofix and Rodigy smirk, Tool realizes the robot is too big for Shotaro. But the Dokeshi performs Bone of the Bird and flies at Rodigy, preparing Justice Blade Iwai. As electricity crackles around Rodigy's head, the Fear Factory vice president refuses to back down, attacking with the bright attack Demon Flash, which blinds Shotaro long enough for Nofix to swing the Robot's right arm again. Yohei calls for Nofix to stop, but it is too late: the Robot knocks Shotaro down, his body skidding across the street. Tool calls to Shotaro and runs to him. Rodigy smiles and orders Nofix to kill Shotaro. Yohei again urges Nofix to stop, and the King of Spin has had enough: he spins his yoyo at Yohei, knocking him in the head. Nofix turns back to spot Shotaro, held by Tool, and prepares to crush them. fights the Fear Robot alone, while Tool takes Shotaro to safety]] "Justice Blade," someone calls. Instantly, the Fear Robot's right arm has been shattered. Nofix, Rodigy, and Tool are shocked, and Shotaro is too dazed to respond. As the smoke of the broken arm clears, Tool is surprised to see standing before him is the television superhero himself, Charisma Justice. Justice yells for Tool and Shotaro to retreat--then repeats his order more quickly and politely. While Justice admits Tool and Shotaro have the strength and courage to face large opponents, they are missing something: "Haven't you realized it in your souls?" As he thinks the duo fail to understand yet, Justice tells Tool to get Shotaro to safety while he fights. Tool thanks Justice and departs. Justice and the Fear Robot face each other. Elsewhere, inside the destroyed stadium, Zuno is using his electromagnetic hearing to track their nose hair-tagged target among the rubble. Zuno points Assi to their target, who removes the rocks to reveal the barely living Mana. Zuno struggles to figure out what to do now. Zuno and Assi are interrupted by the arrival of Fear Factory lackeys, escorting a big-rig carrying the downed Fear Robot. Next to this big rig is a vehicle transporting Rodigy who pulls over to Zuno and Assi, who salute their boss. Rodigy then notices Mana at their feet, amidst the rubble. When Zuno informs Rodigy that Mana is still alive, the vice president orders she be "disposed." Zuno insists that their plan has succeeded, hence she need not be killed. Rodigy repeats his order, and Zuno acquiesces. As Rodigy is driven away, he wonders who Charisma Justice was. Fantastic Island Meanwhile, at the I. C. Prefecture garbage dump, Tool thinks about Justice's advice: "the thing that we're missing" to bring with them. He hunts through his living quarters for something. Tool is interrupted by the bandaged but still bleeding Shotaro, who insists that they hurry. Noticing how tough Shotaro is, Tool tells him "stay unconscious for a little longer" until he finds what they need. ]] Tool thinks again about what may be missing. He remembers Yohei's refusal to sacrifice "anyone else," but he wonders whether that means Yohei also thought he couldn't depend on Tool or anyone else. Tool realizes that technically he, Yohei, Mana, and Shotaro "were never really together," and after losing his friends and trust in others, Yohei is not interested in coming together. Therefore, Tool will return that trust in friends by giving Yohei what he left behind in the Fantastic Island: the Law-Abiding Silver Gun. With the weapon in hand, Tool tells the excited Shotaro that they are ready to infiltrate Fear Factory to rescue Yohei. watches outside Tool's house]] Watching from outside Tool's house, standing atop garbage, is Charisma Justice. Trivia Musical Allusions *The chapter's title, "Massive Attack," alludes to the English trip hip hop group of the same name. Connections to Okubo's Later Work *In the summary of the previous chapter, Shotaro appears as if he has a skull face. While this design emphasizes that Shotaro draws powers from bones, his face resembles Death's mask in Soul Eater. Shotaro will assume this appearance again in a later chapter. *Shotaro's shoes have a stitched design similar to that on the attire of Soul Eater character Franken Stein. References Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Shotaro/Appearance Category:Mana Hinoki/Appearance Category:Yohei Nanami/Appearance Category:Tool/Appearance Category:Rodigy/Appearance Category:Nofix/Appearance Category:Charisma Justice/Appearance Category:Zuno/Appearance Category:Assi/Appearance